Curiosity Kills Little Birds
by The Knees of Bees
Summary: A 15 year old Shilo becomes curious of the world outside her bedroom window after meeting a woman with a damaged heart. The two become close friends right under Nathan's nose, but what will happen once he eventually finds out? Will he accept Shilo's new friend or will the girl have to go back to being alone? And what is it about this woman that seems so familiar? Maybe Nathan/OC
1. Prologue: Let Down Your Long Hair

**Author's Note: **

**Haha, wow, I actually caved in and started writing again. That's a surprise. **

**Well I actually have a few stories I want to put up on this account and they all might run kind of slow. We'll have to see how it goes.**

**My apologies for any and all grammar and spelling errors. I miss things pretty easily.**

**Anyhow, lets get this show on the road! I'm back in the saddle again and kicking it off with Repo!**

**Rated: M for Gore and possible future chapters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

My chest burned with every ragged heave.

It was desperate for more air, for just a little bit of rest, but I couldn't dare stop. Not with that monster so close behind me. I swear I could feel hot breath on the back of my neck as if he hovered just over my shoulder, watching me like a cat would it's pray, like I was a toy just wasting it's energy before the predator decided to pounce. Ben was tucked tightly to my chest as I ran, his tears soaking through my uniform. I had ditched those awful heels a block or so ago, they only slowed me down.

Rearing a corner, I nearly toppled over and lost Ben but my grip on him was so tight. I wouldn't let go. A screech ripped from my throat as the dark figure came out of nowhere in front of me, seemingly dropping right out of the sky. He towered over me, his cold and hungry eyes illuminated by that fucking mask he wore.

I wouldn't let him take him. Ben was all I had left.

With a pathetic whimper, I attempted to swallow back my fear, my throat already so dry that it made it difficult to speak. "Please, I know everyone begs you, but please- don't take him. You can tell Rotti that I don't need that damn job. I can make the money on my own. I can pay- okay?" I pleaded as I took a step back, ready to run for it for the second time that night.

My words fell unheard as he followed my footstep, not willing to let a woman and her little brother go.

"He's only** ten**! You can't do this!" I screamed as anger outmatched my fear. Ben's fingernails dug into my back and I could feel him violently shake in my arms.

RepoMen were heartless monsters wearing the skin of a human. No person would sink this low. No one would kill a child for their job.

Tears blurred my vision and I actually missed the hesitance, the pause in his movement. It only lasted a second before he charged, and I whipped around so we could start our chase once again. It didn't seem like he was up for following me around anymore, whatever fun he was having with me was done with as I felt a gloved hand grab a whole fist full of my hair. I was yanked back and Ben let out a wail, clutching every part of my uniform as I was pulled nearly off my feet. Before I even had the time to open my mouth, I felt my head bounce off the hard stone of a wall. There was a sick cracking sound inside my head and I fell.

For a moment I forgot where I was and why Ben was screaming.

My eyes refused to open as I attempted to push myself off the wet and filthy street. Something warm was causing my hair to become matted and wet as it continued down the back of my neck. I could hear Ben's high pitched voice as he screamed out my name, called for my help. I tried to get up, I really did, but it was like a force was keeping my body pressed down to the ground. I whispered his name, I don't know how many times, but it soon fell silent. Even the distant sounds of the city were put on mute and I felt my gut twist up with dread. A shadow loomed over me for a moment before stepping away, leaving me to fall unconscious as sound slowly came back.

Darkness ate up the world around me and I was alone to wonder why.

Why hadn't a single person come to help us?

Why hadn't the RepoMan, just this once, let one of his victims go with their life?

_**Why Ben**_?

* * *

**I know I'm a little late to the party (by a couple of years) but if there are any Repo! fans still reading out there, let me know what you think. I already have the first two chapters written out, I just have to fiddle with them. **


	2. Chapter 1: We All Have A Job

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter! I don't know how well the prologue played out for anyone since I'm putting this up right after it, but I hope you're enjoying it so far. Who ever you are. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: We All Have A Job**

I was somewhat grateful how slow deliveries were going today as I took the opportunity to step outside and light up a cigarette. The wonderful smoke floated downwards to fill my lungs and I tilted my head back, enjoying the small break I was given. You don't get a whole lot of those when you're a courier these days. It's always running around and worrying about being on time. People get pissed even if you're late by only a couple of minutes and it's not even your fault.

"When did you start smoking?" The voice came from my right. I payed my visitor a small glance before shrugging.

"Recently."

He chuckled as he came closer but not too close, I'm pretty sure he knew I was still a little peeved with him.

"That stuff will kill you, you know."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Damn him for always setting me into a good mood. "You're one to talk; being a dealer and whatnot," I smiled over at the friendly neighborhood GraveRobber as he grinned in return.

"Speaking of which, interested? I'd share only the best with you," and that's when he risked stepping closer to me, attempting to turn on the charm as he pulled out a vile of that glowing blue poison. Its too bad it doesn't work like that with me and he bloody well knew it.

"Bullshit, I bet you say that to all the girls," My smile had vanished at that point as I flicked the useless butt of the spent cigarette to the ground, "…and again, no thanks. I'm not interested in that shit anymore. You know that."

His smirk didn't leave his cheeky little face as he gave a surrender shrug, tucking the Zydrate back into his coat. "Can't say I don't try. Anyhow, you off for the night?" His grin turned mischievous as his lips pulled apart to show his teeth. The closer he got, the more I could smell that musky scent that always followed him around.

But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bit attractive.

As tempting as the unspoken offer was, I wasn't about to give in and be another one of his fuck buddies. God knows he has miss Amber Sweet for that and I really didn't want to dip my toe into that pot of crazy.

Before I could come up with some slick response, my boss poked his head out and tossed me a clipboard and a good sized package. Taking the items, I flashed Graverobber a smile and started past him, leaving him with a simple "nope," before climbing onto my bike and taking off.

I couldn't help but wonder if all the offers Graverobber sent my way were just his way of teasing me. We were friends- well, kind of. We talked and would get drunk together sometimes. And I might have bought a few hits of Zydrate off of him back when I was younger. Really though, who hasn't tried that drug at least once? But anyway, I don't think you can consider someone an actual friend if you knew next to nothing about them, including their name. I wasn't interested enough to pry either way. Let him have his secrets.

I usually could tell when a guy was hitting on me. Graverobber, though? Grave was different. He just seemed like the flirtatious type, enjoyed hitting on women to entertain himself. Or maybe he had a fat ego thanks to Zydrate junkies willing to roll in the hay with him for a fix. The thought of it disgusted me. Not so much the women themselves but being so fully captured by a drug that you were willing to use your body just for a small hit. That was one of the reasons I quit before I seriously got hooked on the stuff.

I didn't even realized that I was parked next to my drop off until a passing car honked, for whatever reason, and startled me out of my thoughts. I jumped slight and inwardly scowled at the laughter and hoots as the car continued down the street.

A city full of assholes was what this place was.

I kicked up the bike stand and without removing my helmet and goggles, I walked around the large house- or rather, **_damn_**, the boarder line mansion, and stopped outside the front gate. Was I suppose to find my own way in? Before I could seriously consider just hopping the damn thing, a guy came out the front door and walked up to meet me on the other side. Well wasn't he a dapper man. I had to admire his detailed black vest and matching black slacks with a neatly tucked in white shirt as he signed for the package.

He cleared his throat as he pushed up his glasses and passed the clipboard back to me through the bars. I found the whole transaction to be a little odd and couldn't help but wonder if I looked so threatening that he couldn't just open the gate and do this like a normal human being. _But_ then again, with the world we lived on, I couldn't blame him for being weary of strangers. I myself kept a switchblade in my back pocket nearly at all times ever since- ...yeah.

I gave the paper a once over before smiling, "Alright, that 'otta do it, Mr.- …Wallace. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

He gave a curt nod and turned away with a quick "you too" before he was gone once again, disappearing back into the darkness of his house.

"Alright, then. Rude." I huffed, returning to my bike on the side of the house.

I had mounted the machine and was ready to leave when I heard a high pitched screech and the sound of something breaking. Even with the constant death around me, screaming still startled me. My eyes were drawn to a high window of the very house I had just stopped at. My brain then decided to whip up a worst case scenario. The image of that guy unwrapping some kind of online purchased torture device to use on some poor woman popped up in my head. The thought made me shiver in a way that made me worry for myself rather than whoever screamed.

I began to chew on my bottom lip, wondering if I should do something, or pretend like I didn't just hear any of that, when something came sailing out the window and landed in the bushes below.

I held my breath.

"Pssst-!" The noise caught my attention as I looked back up at the window. A girl stared right back at me, a look of embarrassment and anger pulling on her pretty features. Her cheeks were a shade of pink in contrast to the rest of her pale skin. She cleared her throat, glancing back into her room before waving me closer.

Curious, I took off my helmet and stepped off my bike to walk back up to the tall fence that lined the whole house.

"Hey," I greeted and held back the urge to laugh at her look of surprise. Was she shocked that I was the one to greet her?

"Hi…" She responded, dumbfounded after a moment of just staring at me. Did I look weird or something?

"Can I help you with something?" I couldn't hold back my smile at her deer-in-the-headlights stare. It was kind of adorable.

"_Oh!_ Yeah- can you, can you get that for me? I didn't mean to throw it out the window."

She pointed down at the bushes and I followed her line of sight, standing on the tips of my toes to see what she was pointing at. A doll lay entangled in the bush, its delicate looking hair spider webbed through thorns, but otherwise looked to be in good condition.

"Sure, give me a second," I grabbed onto the bars of the fence before heaving myself over with little effort. I heard the girl give a small gasp at the feat and I couldn't help but let my ego eat it up. I plucked the doll from its landing spot and picked the twigs from its hair.

"So, what? You want me to throw it up?" I called, which oddly made her cringe and glance over her shoulder before looking back down at me and nodded with a quiet "yes please".

I gave the toy a toss, which wasn't high enough the first time. The second throw was the right height but she missed completely, nearly falling out the window in the process and just about scared the shit out of me. After the third throw was another failure, I grew irritated.

"Alright, screw this. I'm just going to hand it to you."

As she uttered out a confused "what?", I grabbed onto the side of the house, finding different spots that would support me, and quickly climbed up the wall. I pulled myself up to her window sill just as she staggered back, a look of shock now plastered to her face.

I huffed and held the doll out to her, which I had tucked into my satchel on my way up. She stood there, just staring at me. I gave the doll a little shake when she didn't take it from me right away, "Uh, you still want it right?"

She snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and cautiously took the toy back, as if afraid to touch me.

"You alright, kid?" I attempted a laugh, starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable under her intense stare.

"Yeah….I mean- yes. Thank you, Ma'am," This made me smile, "how did you do that?"

Swinging one leg in, I straddled the window and leaned back on it, "believe it or not, I used to be apart of a circus,"

Her mouth opened into a 'o' shape in amazement as she held her doll to her chest. She couldn't be any older than fifteen but she acted like a bright eyed five year old.

"By the way, why were you tossing that thing around?"

She looked down at the doll before that embarrassed blush came back to her cheeks. "My daddy- _I mean_, my dad and I got into another fight and I got kind of angry…"

"So you threw a hissy fit," My grin only grew at the glare she shot me.

"**No!** You just don't know what its like living with him sometimes. He doesn't get that I'm not a little kid anymore." She sighed, looking a lot like a little kid to me as she twirled her doll's hair between her fingers.

"Well, I would count my blessings if I were you. You have a parent that's taking care of you and a pretty snazzy roof over your head. A lot of people don't have that."

A twinkle of guilt appeared in her eyes and she stared down at her feet. Aw shit, that wasn't really what I was going for with that little speech. But before I could explain further, both of us looked at the door as its handle began to jiggle, the sound of keys jingling just on the other side. She looked back at me in a panic and frantically whispered "hide!" as she waved her arms at me. I ducked back out the window just as her bed room door opened.

I heard the voice of a man, the one I had spoken to at the gate, who was no doubt her father. Even though he only spoke a couple of words to me, his voice sounded completely different. It was softer, much more caring like a father's voice should sound. It was like a wall had come down.

"Shilo, honey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You just need to understand that- _why is your window open_?" His tone suddenly changed as worry and a hint of anger came out.

"I, uh, just wanted some fresh air, Daddy" Shilo quickly answered and followed it up with a nervous giggle.

"Well why aren't you wearing your mask?" Footsteps came up to the window. Again I held my breath, wondering if he could see me just below, but then I heard a click as the window closed and I let out a relieved sigh. That could have been awkward. Their voices were kind of muffled now but I could still hear the conversation…

Why didn't I just leave at that point?

"Its not a big deal, Daddy." Shilo insisted but her father wouldn't have any of it. Their voices grew more quiet as they moved away from the window, seemingly the father won the small argument. I heard him talk some more before telling her to take some kind of medication. There was a long pause before the window opened back up and I saw the girl's face peek out in search for me.

I popped up, frightening her before quietly chuckling to myself. I saw past her glare at the smile in her eyes before she gave up and laughed too.

"So you take medication, huh? You sick?"

Shilo noticeably flinched at the comment so I quickly changed the subject before it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around, Shilo."

She panicked slightly as I started slipping back out the window once again. "Wait!" She loudly whispered, holding a hand out to stop me. "What's your name?"

Surprised with myself, I halted and glanced back at her. "Elena."

I watched a small smile pull its way across her face as she asked, "Will you come back to see me?"

Awkwardly, I scratched at the back of my neck. "I don't know, Shilo, I only really come up this way when I make deliveries," My heart ached as that smile disappeared and a look of hurt replaced it.

"_Oh_."

Reaching over, I gently patted her shoulder, "tell you what, the next time I have to drop something off up this way, I'll stop by. Sound good?"

Her smile came right back as she nodded happily. "I'm holding you to that," she practically chirped.

I chucked and lowered back out of the window.

"See you later, Shilo."

"Bye, Miss Elena."


	3. Chapter 2: Hard To Forget

**Author's Note: From this chapter on, I'm going to give little peeks into Elena's past. Flesh her out a bit. **

**And about Pavi, we all know he has it, but I'm terrible at writing accents so I'm going to leave that out. Until maybe when I become comfortable with it. I sure its not hard to imagine that Italian voice when anyone thinks of him. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hard To Forget**

A good couple of weeks went past since my little encounter with Shilo, and I still hadn't gone back to visit her. Strangely, I found myself a little upset that I have yet to keep my promise. There was just something about that girl, she was like the little sister I always wanted but never got.

I could imagine her disappointment with me, but it wasn't like I was the girl's only visitor. She was probably busy with friends, school. Hell, with a pretty little face like hers, she probably had a boyfriend to take up her free time.

Twisting the key into its lock gained me entrance to my shabby little apartment. There was no real need for a light as I navigated my way though the dark living room. I had long since memorized the layout of the whole place. That and lights cost money, money I really didn't have.

My first stop, after dropping off my bag on the floor, was the fridge. I knew there wasn't going to be anything in there and yet I still opened the door to stare at the lack of food. A single can of beer sat in waiting for me. It was good enough for now, or so I told myself. My stomach growled at me but I ignored it like I had the other eight times its done that.

My feet turned my body, and with the beer in hand, I shambled like a zombie to the bathroom. There I stripped down and plopped myself into the tub, letting the water fill up around me.

" Fuck this whole place," I sighed, sinking down until my nose was passed by the water. I contemplated staying like that and never resurfacing. It wasn't the worst way to die around here. Hell, it was a luxury death.

Ben's small round face came to mind. I can still see his wide and frightened eyes that day a woman I had never seen before walked him up to me.

* * *

_I was still in costume, having just finished practice for the day. The woman had given me a distasteful stare, and I just assumed she wasn't keen on talking to a carnie. Not a lot of people were._

_"What's going on?" I had asked, not oblivious to the fact something was very wrong if my little brother was here and not with mom and Erin. _

_"His parents were-" She gave the sniffling boy a sideways glance as she picked her words carefully, "in an accident. You're his last living relative and, unfortunately, his legal guardian now."_

_In any other situation, I would have found the way she was talking to me offensive but my brain had somewhat drowned her words out. My mom was dead? I looked down at Ben as he hiccuped and I opened my arms. Instantly, he ripped away from the woman's hand and latched onto me, sobbing on my shoulder._

_I couldn't imagine what he was going through, since he not only lost one parent but two. We shared a mom so that ripping pain in my chest told me I had somewhat of a idea. The last words I had spoken to her had been bitter and hateful before I left home. We hadn't agreed on some things and instead of leaving on a sweet note, I left sour and angry. That was the last impression I left on my mother and now she was gone?_

_"-__**But**__, I don't really think this environment is suitable for a child." Her brown eyes scanned around the dressing room as her look of distaste turned into one of disgust. "If you don't feel like you can take care of him, he can be placed into the foster care system." _

_"No! No, I can get an apartment. He won't be living here." __**I'm not stupid, lady.**__ It was true that the whole thing was overwhelming, but I couldn't let them just stick him in a orphanage or wherever. He was all the family I had left._

_"Alright, you get yourself an apartment and we'll see from there. You'll also have to go to the __**GeneCo**__ building to verify a change of address and do some paper work."_

_Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about the surgery he had to have when he was five. When he somehow punctured one of his lungs. I blamed Erin, his father, ever since. Even with my mother insisting it was an accident. It probably was, but I wasn't about to forgive him for slipping up like that. "Sure, no problem. How about that, Ben? You want to come live with me?" He nodded without pulling away from me and I gently rubbed his back in a soothing motion._

_"And I suggest you get a more…suitable job. One that can actually support the both of you"_

* * *

I gasped as I resurfaced for air, pulling my wet bangs away from my eyes as the water in the tub sloshed around me. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, shivering slightly as I made my way to my bedroom. I didn't bother changing into any clothes as I dropped onto the worn down mattress, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_The __**GeneCo**__ building was somewhat intimidating. It towered over everything else as all kinds of advertisements floated overhead. I felt the need to just leave, this whole place gave me a bad feeling._

_But at least the Gentern at the front desk was nice enough. She flashed me a perfectly white smile as I requested for Ben's paperwork so I could change a few things. As I quietly worked, I couldn't help but notice the Gentern was watching me, still just grinning away. I think I saw her glance over the newly written information before she decided to speak._

_"You know, we're hiring if you're looking for a job." I had glanced up, slightly taken back by the offer._

_Me? Work as a Gentern? "Is the pay any good?"_

_Her lips curled up further at my question. "The pay is great! And you get a 40% discount on all surgeries."_

_I had no interest in that second part, but I could definitely use the money. It would certainly impress that social worker more than working at a circus. But I had heard some bad things about Genterns, especially how __**expendable**__ they were._

_Chewing on my bottom lip, I nodded and she cheerfully pulled out a application for me._

_It wasn't even a week later that I got a call back for a interview, and even shorter time after that that I was handed my uniform. The white dress and matching heel were exactly what I was expecting from a Gentern uniform. I wore a extra pair of white shorts under my uniform. Most of the women there could be comfortable with the extremely short dresses, but I really wasn't. I didn't have that kind of confidence in myself._

_I spent several months working there, doing my best to blend in with the background and just do my job rather than try to get in good with the higher ups. Too many women tried and died getting comfy with the Largo brothers of all people. I had to help drag out the bodies. It was never pretty._

_It wasn't until one especially gruesome fight between the spoiled three that a fellow Gentern I had become comfortable with had been stabbed several times by the eldest brother, Luigi, as an example. A girl and myself were told to get rid of the body when Luigi looked at me, and I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. He snapped his fingers at me and told me to instead go fetch him a new shirt, since the one he was wearing was covered in my friend's blood._

_When I brought the shirt up to him on a hanger, he started grumbling to himself as he unbuttoned his filthy shirt while Pavi, the middle child, berated him. Amber quickly became bored with the whole situation, and with a roll of her eyes, she left. I didn't even notice her departure because I was busy watching the anger start to build up in Luigi's face, his skin actually turning a cartoonish shade of red. His hand suddenly shot out and I would have thought he was trying to hit me if it weren't for the glint of metal that caught in the fluorescent lights. The lunatic was trying to take his anger out on me, I guess, since I was the closest and he simply could. My hands moved just as fast as I snatched a pan that was meant for organs off of a nearby cart, causing surgical tools clanked loudly to the ground. The pan acted as a shield as his knife just barely broke through. I let go, leaving him with the damaged piece of thin metal, taking several steps back so he couldn't make a second swing at me._

_For a moment, the room went quiet. Fellow Genterns stared at me in awe, I suppose because I had the balls to actually dodge Luigi instead of becoming another victim to one of his temper tantrums. Luigi himself looked surprised until Pavi's voice broke the silence. The younger brother gave a manic laugh before clapping his hands and unwrapped himself from his two current Genterns of choice._

_"Ooh, Bravo! I like this one! The little bunny is quick on her feet." He practically giggled._

_Shit. Should I have apologized?_

_Instead, I just stared wide eyed at Luigi. He clicked his jaw, seemingly trying to decide what to do with me. I was surprised, but thankful, when he simply turned and left, tugging his new shirt on as he went. Everything went back to normal once he left the room, everyone just went back to work as if nothing happened. I tried to do the same, even with the still frightening shivers running through my body. _

_Pavi made his way over to me and wrapped an arm around my bare shoulder, pulling me against him. He gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine, but I attempted to smile back. I had to be a good little Gentern so I wouldn't have a early death. Escaping death for a second time in one day was a little too much for me._

_As charming as Pavi liked to make himself out to be, he was just as dangerous as his brother…if not more. He was more discrete when he killed people, preferred the whole 'pleasure before pain' thing, or so I heard._

_I stared at his human mask, wondering if he was wearing the face of anyone I ever knew._

_"Why have I not seen you around here before?" He purred into my ear, his fingers gently running over my arm. Was he trying to lure me into some false sense of comfort? Pfft, good luck with that. _

_"I mostly work on the lower floors, Sir." I spoke simply, trying to keep my eyes trained on my feet. I think he mistook this for me being shy because he chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me, eyeballing me like a piece of meat. And really, in that moment that's what I felt like._

_"You are quite the quick little bunny, la mia bella." He grinned when I looked up at him in confusion. Did he just call me something in another language?_

_"I guess I am…" I finally spoke before peeling myself away from him, "I should get back to work."_

_He chuckled as he watched me move for the door in a quick pace. "You do that, little bunny. I'll be watching,"_

_His words did more than scare me for the rest of the day. I guess I looked visibly haunted because Ben had asked me what was wrong over dinner and I had to reassure him that I was just tired. Even then his words were whispering in my ear 'I'll be watching'. _

_It was my first encounter with the Largo brothers and they were every bit as frightening as the stories made them out to be._


	4. Chapter 3: Color Me Black

**Chapter 3: Color Me Black**

I was woken up the next day, sometime in the afternoon, by my communicator which buzzed loudly from the other room. I didn't want to get up just yet. My naked body was still entangled in the sheets as my face buried deeper into the comfort of my pillow. It was too warm. Fuck 'em, I'd call them back later, whoever it was.

One of my eyes cracked open when I swore the buzzing was getting closer. And then it was next to my head. Glancing up, I saw the noisy bracelet dangling from a dirty finger just in front of my face. My body suddenly reacted just as my brain clicked back on. I grabbed onto the hand and twisted with all my strength, jerking the figure onto the bed and wrestled them until they were pinned under me.

"Oh- goddamnit, Grave, you scared the shit out of me!" I hissed as the man under me laughed. The vibration from his deep laughter came from his chest and tingled my thighs, and I inwardly hoped he couldn't feel my shiver that followed.

"If I had known this was how to get you ontop of me, buck-ass naked, I would have broke in sooner." He grinned, letting me keep him pinned to the mattress. I scoffed, rolling off of him and wrapped myself up in the sheets.

"I think it's just buck naked..." I sighed as he sat up, twirling my communicator on his finger. "Ugh, How did you get in here?"

"I'm pretty good at finding my way into places, El. Figured you'd know that by now."

The bracelet began to beep again, whoever it was needed my attention apparently. I snatched it away from Graverobber and cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah?"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? Jesus." I froze at the sound of my boss' voice

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that."

"Whatever. Look, you have a package waiting to be picked up that has a request for you deliver it."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion as I stood up to shuffle to my dresser. "There is? From who?" That wasn't a regular thing.

"From a- N. Wallace, Does it matter? Get your ass over there, get it, and deliver the damn thing."

I got dressed and made my way to the door when I remembered my unexpected guest. "Grave, I have to go. Get out of my apartment." I shouted and watched him come from my kitchen.

"Your fridge is empty." He stated it as if it was new or something, the beer I had forgotten to drink and left in the bathroom was now in his hand. Didn't he notice the amount of weight I had lost since the last time we hung out together? Of course not, that would suggest he gave a shit.

"Yeah, no duh, dickhole. I'm poor. Now come on, I'm in a hurry." I waved my hand to the door and watched him stroll outside before following him. He had my helmet in his other hand as he began to walk towards my Vespa.

"Give me a lift?" He plopped himself down on the seat as if I had already said yes.

I stood there, a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him. The guy just didn't know how to stop pushing, or maybe he did and just enjoyed the look of '_are you fucking kidding me_' that I was almost always sending him.

"You seriously expect me to be the chauffeur for your Zydrate dealing?"

"Come on, El, it's on the way." He smiled, again trying to turn on the charm. Bullshit, he didn't even know where I was going. I sighed, rolling my eyes at Grave before joining him on the bike. He plopped my helmet down on my head as I started up the engine.

"You're paying for my gas with your drug money then," He gave a hearty laugh that forced me to crack a smile.

* * *

I found myself back in front of that big, old house once again. And, again, I was at the gate, ready to see Shilo's father stalk out to take the box from me. I had been a few hours late, thanks to a no good Grave crawler, and now I had to come up with some kind of excuse along with an apology. Hopefully my pay wouldn't get deducted for this. A buzzer sounded, startling me to jump back as the gate slowly clicked open. Hesitantly, I stepped forward and made my way up to the door. With a lick at my dry lips, I raised my hand to knock on the door but it slid open as well. Was I suppose to go in?

"Uh, hello? Mr. Wallace?" I called into the dark house before slowly taking a step inside. It was starting to get dark out already and I had no light. "…Shilo?"

A body suddenly sprang out from behind a set of stairs, arms raised above their head. My switchblade was whipped out before I even knew it and I nearly snabbed poor Shilo in the chest as she staggered back, a look of fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you back for scaring me last time..." She stuttered as I all at once felt guilt wash over me.

"Oh, Shilo, honey- I'm sorry." I quickly tucked the knife back into the back pocket of my shorts.

"Do you always carry that around?" She almost whispered, still keeping her distance.

"I kind of have to, yeah."

There was an awkward pause as I shifted the package around in my hand before holding it out to her. "I believe you were expecting this? I mean, unless its you dad's?"

"Oh, no. I just put his name down. He told me last night that he was going to leave early for work today so I figured I'd invite you over. I thought it would be fun to try to scare you since my dad forgot to lock my door this time...You never came to visit like you promised, you know." She wagged her finger at me in mock scolding and I let out a laugh. It was reassuring to see the fear leave her eyes.

Wait. Forgot to _lock_ her door?

"You noticed huh? I've been a little busy lately. But I'm here now, right?" I handed the box over to her as she made a face at me.

"Only because I had to make you!"

I gave out another laugh, "so what'd you buy?"

She unwrapped the box to show a glass case inside, which was a little unexpected. She noticed the odd look I made and smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you,"

I was certainly surprised by the amount of bugs this girl had. Other glass cases, already filled, lined one of her walls as well as books about insects and jars stacked on top of a shelf. Other than that, it appeared like the normal room of a teenage girl (except for the anatomic human skeleton just left of her bed). There were posters of Blind Mag and stuffed animals laying around. I noticed she had her very own piano as well.

"Wow, kid, I didn't notice all this stuff last time." I whistled as I went up to her book shelf to look through her collection.

"Maybe because last time you came up through the window?" She giggled as she placed the new case on her desk, eager to fill it up.

I laughed too, she had a point. My finger ran along the spine of each book before I noticed something. "All you have is informational books and dictionaries." I glanced back at Shilo from over my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Those are the kinds of books my daddy brings me." I noticed her stiffen when she realized she said '_daddy_' again instead of just dad.

"You don't like fantasy or adventure books?"

She was quiet for a minute before shrugging, "I've never really read any like that."

My nose wrinkled at the idea of someone never getting the chance to sink into a good adventure book. I had plenty at home myself "I'll bring you a couple to see what you like, how about that?"

The bright smile and nod she returned made me add that to a mental list of things to remember. This girl needed a few good books, not just dictionaries. My eyes scanned past her bed, that was oddly covered in a a clear tarp, over to the night stand where most of a sandwich and a couple of cookies sat. Shilo must have noticed my lingering eye.

"My dad brought me up lunch before he left. You can have it if you want, I'm still full from breakfast."

_Still full from breakfast._ I could have let out a bitter laugh if I were talking to anyone other than Shilo. Either she had no idea how good she had it, or she didn't realize the power behind those words. I knew I shouldn't but my stomach let out a loud whine as Shilo brought the plate over to me. Together, we sat on her floor as I devoured the sandwich. She watched me quickly stuff the food into my mouth like a starved dog. What can I say, I'm a classy bitch.

"You know, if you visited more I could feed you. You seem really hungry."

I nearly snorted as I looked up at her. "What am I, a stray cat?"

Shilo smiled awkwardly back at me and shrugged before she looked down, playing with the frill on her perfectly white dress.

As I went to finish off the last cookie, I gave her a gentle nudge. "Dig around in my bag, I think you'll like what you find in the back pocket."

She gave a confused glance my way before tugging my satchel over to her and stuck her hand inside. I watched as she pulled out a bottle of black nail polish, topped with a plastic skull shaped handle, and gaped at it with a quiet "oh wow,"

"Want me to paint your nails?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at me, as if I had just asked her if she wanted me to pierce her ears for the first time. You'd think the girl never painted her nails before. She looked back down at the plastic bottle in her hand before handing it over to me with a small nod.

"Black not to your liking, Miss Shilo?" I teased and watched her lips pull into a pout.

"No, I like black, I just- never done this before. Daddy doesn't like me wearing makeup either. He says I have natural beauty and don't need makeup, 'just like your mother'." Her little nose scrunched up as she deepened her voice to mock her father's. Well that sounded bitter as hell. I wondered what she had against looking like her mom?

But then I figured, Shilo was probably getting to that stage in her life where she wanted her own identity instead of being compared to someone else. I remember when I was like that. My mom's friends used to coo over how much I looked like her, and I was constantly reminded that I had her hazel eyes. So I guess I could understand the feeling. My eyes lingered a moment over the large picture of a woman that hung over a mantle across the foot of Shilo's bed.

"Well at least he's right about one thing. You do have a natural beauty." I gently took Shilo's hand and began painting the nail of her index finger. Shilo was blushing now, she seemed to blush really easily when embarrassed, but she was still pouting too. "But-" I continued, "It's still fun to put on makeup sometimes. Your dad is just goin' have to get over it. Besides, what are you, like 15?"

"I'm turning 16 in a couple of months." She confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, then you should be deciding stuff for yourself. At least little things like wearing makeup if you want to. Screw him." I probably shouldn't have but I enjoyed the slight smirk that crossed her lips, like she really enjoyed the idea of her father coming in to see her in full makeup. This girl was going to rebel hard when she gets older, that was easy to tell already, and I certainly wasn't helping.

"Whaddya' think?" I grinned as I let her hand go so she could look over my work. I wasn't awesome at painting nails but I wasn't too shabby either. At least it didn't look like a three year old attacked her hand with black paint. Shilo's smile reassured me of this.

"It looks so cool! Thanks, Miss Elena."

I laughed, shaking my head at her, "You can drop the 'Miss' stuff. Just call me Elena, or El. Whichever." Her eyes lit up so bright, I could have sworn it blinded me for a second. She looked so pleased that I was letting her call me by a nickname. But it also added to the suspicion that was gathering in the back of my mind.

I took her other hand so she wouldn't look like a weirdo and began working once more. The questions were starting to nag me a little too much, I had to ask. "So why aren't you hanging out with friends or a boyfriend or whatever? As much as I enjoy giving you the company, isn't it a little odd you're not spending your time with someone more your age, you know, rather than someone with ten years or so on you?"

Her expression twisted once again into only what I could describe as uncomfortable. I didn't let it slide this time and quietly waited for her answer. She stared down at her black nails as emotions ran behind her eyes, like she was debating with herself weather or not to tell me something.

"I don't have any friends." She finally spoke, her voice so quiet I was surprised I even heard her.

Sympathy rushed me like a bull as I frowned down at her, only staring at her for a moment or so before looking back down at her nails. "That's kind of hard to believe, you're really sweet and pretty. I'd think you were one of the popular kids at school."

"I'm home taught." She whispered again, her eyes avoiding me all together as she also stared down at her nails.

Oh. Good job, El. I chewed on my bottom lip as silence filled the room, the awkward tension practically palpable to the both of us.

"I don't go to school because I inherited a blood disease from my mother. I'm not allowed to leave the house because it's dangerous for me to breath the air outside, it affects me somehow. And I have to take medication to prevent me from have fainting spells and chest pains." Her voice started off quiet but grew angry as she spoke. I saw the fire in her eyes as hatred for this disease rolled off her tongue.

Our eyes met and I couldn't do anything but frown at this poor child. She could see the sympathy rolling off of me and I couldn't tell if it upset her more or comforted her. Her eyes still held that angry fire even as tears threatened to fall, and my frown deepened. Letting go of her hand, I instead wrapped my arms around her head and pulled her over to me in a hug. She didn't do anything at first, but her arms slowly circled me as she began to cry.

Shes probably cried so many times before this, but did she ever have a shoulder to pour it out on like this? Did she ever cry her little heart out while her father cradled her? Or was her pillow and stuffed animals her only comfort? I had to wonder these things from how tight her grip on my shirt was, her face buried in my shoulder as her sobs were muffled. I gently petted her hair as I laid my head on top of hers. Slowly, I rocked us back and forth there on the floor, whispering quietly to her,

"Let it out, Shilo. It's okay. I'm here."

She tried to speak between hiccups and sobs, and at first I couldn't understand a thing she was trying to say, but it slowly became clear. "Please don't leave," She was repeating this over and over into my shoulder as her body shook like a frail baby bird, which really, that's what she was.

"I won't, Shilo. I promise I won't. I'll be right here." I whispered back to her, continuing to rock her until she calmed down. It took about an hour before I was finally willing to pull away from her, her red and puffy face staring down in embarrassment. She sniffled and rubbed the streaks of tears away from her face. She looked tired.

"Come'on, kiddo." I scooped up her small frame and carried her over to her bed, gently placing her down. She shimmied under the covers and looked up at me, still looking pretty flustered but was smiling. I returned her smile.

"Here, let me see that." I motioned for her wrist and she slowly lifted up to me. Her communicator was what I was after as I held down one of the only buttons on the bracelet. Her's was a newer model, it was easy to tell compared to my old thing.

"Add contact: El" I spoke in a clear voice before adding my communicator's number. Shilo was staring up at me with big, round eyes as a wide smile spread across her face.

"I've only ever had my dad's number." She said softy, eyes catching mine, and I smiled.

"Yeah, well now you have mine too. Now you don't have to buy stuff to get in contact with me." I gently tapped her nose before leaving her side to go pick up my bag, the empty plate from before, and the nail polish. I sat the plate back where it had been before on her nightstand. I then turned to her, the nail polish in hand, and offered it to her, "you can keep it."

She gave a squeak of a thanks, taking it from me and holding it under the covers with her like it was some kind of precious gift. I gave a wave, to which she returned, and headed for the door. Before I could close it behind me, I heard her call out.

"El, you're going to come back to see me again, right? I don't have to trick you into coming back with packages?" I let out a quiet huff of a laugh before nodding, "of course, Shilo. I'll be back before you know it." That seemed to satisfy her as she finally closed her eyes, her fist visibly curled around the small bottle of nail polish.

By the time I was back out on the street, jacket pulled tight around my body to protect myself from the cold air, a expensive looking car pulled up to the house. I quickly darted far enough away to look like any other normal pedestrian and watched as a man stepped out. He straightened his pea coat, glancing about before making his way up to the fence, and then inside his house. Shilo's Father. So I guess I decided to leave just at the right time.

I suddenly felt dirty when I realized just how wrong it was that I was sneaking around his house, being friends with his 15 year old daughter without his knowledge. How fucking weird is that? But still, I felt drawn to Shilo. She needed a older sister or mother figure, or at least a friend, even an idiot could see that. There was something obviously very wrong with what was going on in that house, I could feel it. I didn't know if her dad was abusing her or what, but I needed to know, and help change it. Shilo was a very special girl, and I wasn't going to ignore her cries for help and companionship.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was pretty late. I was ready for a shower and bed but someone waiting outside my apartment building halted my quick pace. Graverobber had spotted me as soon as I pulled up and watched me dismount my bike and approach him.

"What's up?" I yawned, tucking my cold fingers into the warmth of my pockets.

His hand dug around in his own pocket a moment before pulling out a fist and holding it out to me. I raised my eyebrow as I held out my own hand, a little suspicious of what exactly he was about to hand me. I was actually really surprised when money fell into my hand (along with some nasty looking pocket lint). I looked down at the coins before looking back up at him as he shrugged.

"Gas money, remember?"

And I laughed. I didn't actually expect him to pay me back. He never pays me back. "What about the beer money you still owe me?" I grinned and watched his own cocky smirk grow across his face, flashing his teeth at me like he always did.

"Let's not get out of hand. I have a business to run." He straightened his dirty trench coat, if that's what you can call it, like some kind of proper business man before grinning again. "I've been waiting for a while here, what the hell have you been doing all day?" His eyebrows raised in a suggestive way and I grunted.

"I was visiting someone."

Grave motioned downward with both index fingers, "Ah, finally cleaning out the cobwebs are we?" He chuckled loudly as my mouth fell open and I took a swing at him, aiming to hit him square in the chest, but he bounced away playfully and I missed.

"No, I mean it was a little girl-" Before I could correct myself, his eyes widened mockingly and he let out a whistle.

"Wow, that's a little too kinky, even for me, El." I swung at him again, this time hitting him in the shoulder. He dramatically rubbed at the spot and let out a silent "ow" as I turned away from him, ready to just go to bed. I was done talking Graverobber.

"Hey, how about you use that money you just got to buy me a drink?" He grinned after me, following me up the steps to the door of my apartment building.

"With the money you just paid me back with?" I glanced over my shoulder to see if he joking but all I was greeted with was that expecting cheshire cat smile. "You're unbelievable," I laughed, shutting the door in his face and made my way up to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Ideas on Good Intentions

**Author's Note: Nathan will be making his actual appearance very soon. Elena and Shilo couldn't hang out behind his back forever. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad Ideas on Good Intentions **

Another couple of weeks went by but this time around, I couldn't go a day without talking to Shilo at least once. She always had a question to ask me, or she wanted to tell me about the newest opera she watched on her TV, and about how Blind Mag was so beautiful, and how she wanted to sing like her someday. The meek little girl I had met a month ago was growing, and I could see it happening right in front of me. She wasn't as shy as she used to be. She had plenty to say and was becoming more bold with her questions, even asking me things only mothers and daughters talked about. I guess her father wasn't up for explaining some things to her just yet, which was understandable. I could just imagine that stuffy man being asked where babies come from. The thought made me snort.

We only had a few close calls with getting caught, but it was becoming evident that her father was becoming more and more suspicious. Especially since Shilo kept gaining things he didn't buy for her. The nail polish was the first. He questioned her about it but Shilo, being the smart little thing she was, said she found it in her mother's old belongings. He almost took it away from her, but she begged to keep it, telling him how much she liked the little bottle and he gave in. She told me all about it while I was coming back from a delivery.

"But how do you get paid if you 'freelance'?" Shilo's voice came from the communicator on my wrist. I was waiting at a red light with one foot down on the ground to keep myself balanced.

"Well, I guess I'm not a total freelancing courier, I have a boss. I go to a building where people either send in orders for packages to get picked up, or they drop them off there. And I have to sign a sheet to get the packages. I get paid for each one that I deliver plus a tip if I'm lucky. And if people enjoy my services enough, they can make a request for me to deliver to them again." Which doesn't happen as much anymore. People just didn't give a shit who was dropping of their things as long as they go them. "I'm actually kind of friends with my boss so he tosses a few extra deliveries my way so I have enough money to keep my apartment and pay for gas."

The light turned green and I kicked off the ground, moving along with the other vehicles. Not a whole lot of people had cars anymore, just the wealthy, and me. I got my little Vespa by doing a pay-to-own kind of deal, while slipping the guy some Zydrate I bought off of Graverobber to cheapen the deal. I should have guessed why people didn't dive as much as they used to. Gas was hella expensive.

So when I got paid, I got enough to pay my rent and keep my Vespa running. Food I guess wasn't as important to me as my job and a bed.

But then there was Shilo again, always willing me over with promises of food. Not that that was the only reason I went over there. I enjoyed giving her makeup tips and lending her new books to read. She's also been sharing her knowledge of insects with me. I had thought it was a weird hobby at first but grew to appreciate her love for them. They were pretty interesting.

"Oh, that's pretty neat I guess. I still think you should go back to working at the circus." Shilo answered and I gave a wistful sigh. I often wished I could go back too, but it was too late for that. Things got complicated after I left the first time and that was the only running circus on the island.

"Me too, Shi, believe me. When I worked there, I was allowed to sleep on the grounds and food was a lot easier to come by. That and I got to watch Operas first hand more than a couple of times. They love having side shows during some of the Operas.

"You're still going to show me how to do a split, right?" Shilo chirped with excitement practically leaking through the communicator. I let out a laugh as I turned a corner, stopping at my apartment first.

"Yes, yes. But baby steps okay? We don't need your father finding you with sprains." That was the last thing he needed to find, his daughter sprawled out on the ground with a injury and a strange woman in the room. "I also have a present for you."

Shilo gasped over the com, "You don't have to get me things, El!" It made me smile as I swung the bag over my shoulder and made my way back out. Shilo's father was suppose to be leaving for work any minute now. Now that I think of it, I never asked what his name was. I knew it started with a 'N' but that was about it. But then again, I never really cared enough to ask.

By the time I got up to the house, I saw her father leaving, getting back into that fancy car and pulling off. For a second, I swore he saw me and narrowed his eyes, but I could have saw it wrong. At least, I hope I saw it wrong.

Shilo was at the door to greet me, smiling away as she held the door open and closed it after I came in. I had showed her how to pick the lock to her bedroom door, so when her father wasn't around she could run around the house and do whatever she wanted. Who said she had to stay in just her room anyhow? She lived in that damn mansion too. God, I'm such a bad influence on her. At least I had the brains to tell her it was only okay to use on her bedroom lock. She had scoffed at me, tell me " yeah, I know!" before we moved on to something else.

"Dad made spaghetti tonight if your hungry." Shilo made her way up the stairs and I followed after her.

I have to say, the only part of the house I really didn't like was that hallway just outside Shilo's bedroom. It had holographic pictures of the same woman, over and over, all the way down the hall on either side. It was fucking creepy. I mean, I can understand missing your wife, but jesus man, you have to have a limit. I never said it out loud since Shilo walked right past them every time without even giving them a glance, it told me this was the norm here in her house. It was normal to have her mother's ghost literally everywhere.

We made it to her room and as soon as the door was closed, Shilo whipped around with a big grin on her face. "So what did you get me?"

I laughed and gave a shrug like I didn't know what she was talking about. "I thought you said I didn't have to get you anything." I teased and watched her smile drop. She actually believed me! "I'm kidding! Wow, try to look a little less depressed why don't you. Here, I know how much you like it." I pulled my bag's strap from my shoulder and held it out to her. She took it and stared down at the old thing for a few seconds before looking back up at me.

"Are you sure? You've had this for a really long time." She spoke softy. She got that way sometimes, her voice would just drop to barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, it's yours. I- uh, acquired a new one." I showed the new black bag that was a little smaller, looking closer to a purse. I wasn't about to tell her I got it from one of my neighbors after the Repoman came for her. She had always showed the thing off to me, waving it about because "_I would never be able to afford something as nice as this_" well, I didn't have to buy it so jokes on her. It was a bit twisted of me, I guess, but that's just how shit worked now. If I didn't nab it, someone else would have. And at least I wasn't low enough to steal her clothes like some of the _other_ people in the building. I know she was wearing shoes before her body was taken away.

Shilo was happy to accept her gift as she hung it on a hanger near the door. She then_ just had_ to show me her new bugs that came in the mail. The glass case I had brought to her was nearly full now with different colored beetles and butterflies. Some of them just didn't look like bugs that lived around here anymore and I wondered how much they must have costed her father. She pointed out each one and told me all kinds of information about them that I would have never had known otherwise.

Afterwards, we sat on her bed as she painted my toe nails purple and talked. The subject fell back onto Blind Mag, the favored **GeneCo** soprano Shilo deeply admired.

"Have you ever met her?" Shilo asked as she lay on her stomach, trying her best to wipe away a smudge of purple she got on my toe and not the nail. I paid it no mind. I wore boots anyway.

"Hm, I've never talked to her in person, no. But I have been to one of her shows while I was still working for the circus. I was doing some aerial acrobatics off to the side during her performance. That and I had a uh, _wealthy_ _guy_ take me to one of the operas."

Shilo let out a sigh, "That's so cool. I wish I could go to one of her operas instead of just watching it on TV."

I frowned at her, "Hey, maybe you will someday. Don't rule it out just yet." I was trying to be reassuring but Shilo didn't seem to fall for it much. She just sadly nodded and went back to painting my toes.

"So Halloween is tomorrow." I changed the subject and put down the book I had been looking through to stare at the teenager in front of me.

"So?" Shilo asked in that same monotone '_not-now-I'm-pouting_' voice. I poked her in the face with my big toe to get her attention and she sprung backwards letting out a squeaked, "Ew, gross!"

"Hey, my feet are mostly clean. Now I was saying; Halloween? You want to go out Trick-Or-Treating with me?"

She stared at me for a long minute, as if trying to figure out if I was fucking with her or not. She then narrowed her eyes at me, deciding that I was making some rude joke. "I _**can't**_, remember?"

"Uh, what about that mask of yours? Can't you just wear it and be fine?" I shrugged, leaning back on my elbows. "It'll be Halloween so no one will notice. They'll just think you're wearing a costume."

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her too. That probably didn't even come up as an option to her until I said it out loud. "But what about dad-?"

"He works at night, doesn't he? We'll just wait until he leaves and I'll take you out for some fun. You need to get out of this house eventually, Shilo. Wouldn't you like that?"

She suddenly jumped up off the bed, making me bounce slightly as she started darting around the room. "What will I go as? I've never been trick-or-treating before! Do we just go to people's houses? Do you think we'll get back before daddy does? What if he catches us?" She just as suddenly stopped, looking me right in the eye as if I had asked the question "I don't care if he catches us!" she declared before a smile spread across her face.

Uh oh, what have I created? I let out a light chuckle, sitting up. "Lets just be careful that he doesn't. I'd like to keep hanging out with you."

Shilo had told me a lot about her dad over the last few weeks. I think I knew more about him than I ever should have but I never stopped Shilo from venting, she needed to get it out to someone. I knew that he was a good father, not abusive like I had first thought. Well, not abusive physically. I think if I told the authorities from decades ago that her father has kept her locked up her room ever since she was old enough to walk, they would have done something about it. But now? Now, the police, or rather 'GeneCops' had other things they cared more about. Like graverobbers and busting people for taking street Zydrate. GeneCo ruled this whole city, so the people were no longer something the cops cared about. Whatever Rotti Largo cared about was what they focused on. It's just one of the reasons why this place has gone down the shitter.

But yeah, for the most part, Shilo's dad sounded like a good parent...he was just really paranoid and overprotective, I guess. I couldn't come up with any idea how it would play out if he ever caught us. I'd just rather not think about it.

* * *

We made a plan for the next day. I had left thinking it would be fine. I would finally show Shilo some of the city, keeping her safe and sound of course, and she would get some fresh air (through her mask) and some candy out of it. It would be fun!

Another neighbor of mine had about five kids, three of them being girls, so when I asked if I could maybe borrow an old Halloween costume, she was sweet enough to let me pick one out of the children's closet. She was one of my nicer neighbors. It was just sad that she had to resort to whoring to bring home the bacon. She said she didn't mind it, that it fed her children and kept a roof over their heads, but there were times when her eyes just looked hollow. Like she was lost in wondering how her life turned out like it had. Like I said, it was sad.

I found a tattered white dress that kind of reminded me of a undead bride gown. It would fit well with Shilo's gasmask. I just needed to fix it a bit to be more her size, it was a little too big as is. I thanked the woman and went back to my apartment, breaking out an old sewing kit I had forgotten I even owned. I had about three hours to spare before going over to get Shilo.

But three hours seemed to go by pretty damn quick because by the time I looked at the clock, I realized I would be late unless I left right away. I folded up the dress in my bag and ran out, grabbing my helmet on the way to the door.

I didn't see Shilo's father leave but I assumed he was gone when Shilo waved me up from her window. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed a pair of Jack-O-Lanterns sitting side by side on a table. One was carved a little better than the other but they looked adorable together. I couldn't smiling as I made my way up to Shilo's room.

She had loved the costume I brought her and ran straight to the bathroom that was connected to her room to change. When she came back out, I clapped for her. She gave a giggle and twirled around in a circle, showing off the dress.

"You look great. Ready for your first night out?"

"Yeah! Oh, wait- let me get my mask." She ran over to the row of hangers to pull down her gas mask. When she came back over to me, it was the first she actually looked at what I was wearing. She gave a laugh and made a gesture to my costume. "What are you dressed up as?"

"I'm a old school fighter pilot!" I stood proudly, my dusty old jacket with the fluff around the collar kind of reminded me of Graverobbers coat, only it was shorter and a hell of a lot cleaner. My grandfather had passed it down to me when I was little since my mom didn't have son until after he died. It was suppose to go down to every son of the family because apparently it was a real jacket one of my ancestors wore during World War 2. I'd never put it on until now, It just hung in my closet in a plastic bag.

Shilo opened her mouth to comment on it when we heard something outside her door. A jingling pair of keys as a pair of feet stood just outside her bedroom door. I felt all the air leave my lungs and looked around for somewhere to hide. Her bedroom window was closed and it would take to long to open it and slide out. Shilo and I looked at each other in a panic until I remembered her bathroom. I rushed towards the door and Shilo followed after me. She closed the door just as her bedroom door opened a second later.

"Shilo?" Her father called as he entered the room.

I looked down at Shilo, eyeing her and wondering why the hell she came in here with me instead of staying out there. He wasn't going to get mad seeing her in her own room. She bit down on her lip and shrugged up at me in a silent apology. I waved my hand at the door as if to say 'answer him!'. Shilo's eyes widened and her mouth opened into a 'o' shape. I rolled my eyes.

"Shilo, where are you?" He called again, obviously getting worried.

"I-I'm in the bathroom, Daddy." Shilo called out and we both heard him sigh in relief.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" He called in, and I had to jump back when I realized he was right next to the door.

"Yeah- I'm just...I have cramps." Shilo answered back and shrugged over at me. I shrugged back. It was a good enough of a excuse to me.

It was quiet for a second before he cleared his throat. "Do you need anything? Feminine products or anything like that?"

I covered my mouth to keep from cracking up as Shilo cringed. "No, Daddy. I'm fine,_** thanks**_." She urged in that voice that practically hissed '_go away_'.

"Well, I brought you up some cookies. I went out to the store before work...I'm really sorry we can't spend more time together for Halloween." The pain in his voice made my chest hurt. It was so...depressing. I noticed Shilo frowning down at her feet as she responded quietly.

"It's okay."

"I'll see you later tonight. If you're already asleep by the time I get back- Well, Happy Halloween. I love you, Shi."

"...I love you too, Daddy."

I was starting to reconsider taking Shilo out at this point. I sat on the edge of her bathtub, watching the expressions on her face change as she thought to herself. We listened as her father left the room and then went down the hall. We didn't even move until we heard the front door down stairs slam closed and the whole house fell silent.

"Shilo, if you don't want to go..."

Shilo shook her head, standing back from the door so she could pull it open. "No, I want to go. Come on." She left the bathroom without waiting for me to reply. I gave a sigh. A voice in the back of my head asked me what I was doing there, with a 15 year old girl, playing secret mommy. I glanced at myself in the mirror when I realized I had no answer for the voice other than 'she needs me', and I followed after her.

Shilo was already walking out her bedroom door with a coat in one hand and a pumpkin shaped cookie in the other. I glanced over at the plate of decorative sweets before leaving the room as well.

Shilo ran up to my bike, her excitement for the night back in full speed. I had to remember that she's never seen it up close. her head whipped back around to look at me, eyes wide like the excited child she was.

"We're riding your motorcycle?" She asked in a excited squeak.

"It's hardly a motorcycle, Shilo." I laughed as I took off my helmet, placing it over her head. It didn't fit very well with her mask and all but it worked. "It's a Vespa scooter. Motorcycles are normally a lot bigger and faster. This silly little thing just gets me where I need to go."

Her small pale hands raised up to touch the helmet before I gestured for her to hop on. After she was seated comfortably, I sat down in front of her and we were off.

* * *

By the time we mounted my bike for the seventh or eighth time, Shilo had a good sized bag of candy. Most houses around where I lived didn't give out candy anymore, at least nothing you could trust, so we hit up the richer neighborhoods and businesses like good Trick-Or-Treaters should. My doubts from earlier were completely shut down every time Shilo returned to me after getting her share of candy. The pep in her step spoke wonders for her lack of visible facial expressions.

I sat next to my Vespa as I watched the teenager carefully, more like a damn hawk, just in case some asshole decided to fuck with the wrong girl. She thanked the man cheerfully and wished him a Happy Halloween before skipping back over to me.

We were getting ready to leave when a woman dressed in bright pinks and yellows came up to us. Shilo kind of stood behind me as the woman greeted us with a high pitched voice, holding out a flyer. "Come to the **GeneCo** Halloween festival? It's free to enter for anyone under 18 and there's tons of things to do! I bet your daughter will love it!" She then bent down slightly, her five inch heels making her tower above both of us, so she could smile at Shilo. "There's games and prizes and everything!"

Her chipper voice made Shilo look up at me and I simply took the flyer, thanking the woman so she would leave. The moment she saw another person walking with their kids she trotted away.

"Can we go?" I had been staring at the flyer, unsure how safe for children it really would be, when Shilo piped up. I glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You actually want to go to this thing?" I asked. I didn't want her exposed to some of the- _stranger_ people of this city. The people who attended very one of the **GeneCo** festivals. People who got multiple surgeries at the tents with the Genterns beckoning them inside. "I don't know, Shilo..." At least, that was_ one_ of the reasons why. I also really didn't want to chance running into certain people...

"Aw, come on, El! Please?" It was so damn hard saying no to the pout she gave me. There have been a couple of times already where I gave in to that pout.

I stared at Shilo a little longer, her giving me that goddamn pout. "Alright, fine. But only until midnight. Then we have to really get back, okay?"

Shilo gave a victory squeal, grinning mad as she got back onto the bike and stared at me expecting. I sighed, getting back on as well and we pulled away from the curb. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea.


End file.
